hellonwheelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai
|Next = }} "Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai" is the fourth episode of the first season of the AMC series Hell on Wheels. Synopsis Cullen Bohannon continuing his vengeful quest of justice for his wife's murder. Lily Bell arriving at Hell on Wheels to learn more about her deceased husband's employer, Thomas Durant, and his railroad. Elam Ferguson finding solace in the arms of another social outcast, Eva, a prostitute. Plot Twenty miles west of Hell on Wheels at a tree-cutting camp Cullen Bohannon learns that the mysterious "Harper" has already cut and run — direction, north. Hot on the trail, Cullen spots a figure dressed in Civil War garb, atop a horse. While viewing Harper through a pocket telescope, he sees and hears the man firing at him. Cullen returns fire. Harper strikes first, wounding Cullen's horse, which ends the pursuit. Lily Bell enters the cemetery made for the massacre victims. Thomas Durant approaches the sloppy, blood-stained woman and assumes she is Robert Bell's widow. He assures her that she is safe and asks how she found the town. She tells him that Cullen brought her to safety. He invites her to lodge in his Pullman car for her duration at Hell on Wheels — offering her clothing, food, and a hot bath (none of which she's had access to in quite some time). Before discussing anything about the massacre, her husband, or the railroad business, Lily asks about the reward for her, in order to give it to whom it properly belongs — Joseph Black Moon. Constantly ridiculed that Eva, the local prostitute, will bed anything but a black man, Elam Ferguson takes offense. She pulls him aside and explains that she will allow him to be a private customer. After their first secret rendezvous, she tells him of the day she was sold to Indians for "three blankets and a horse." They bond over the fact that both of them were considered slaves at one time. Later, on the street, Reverend Nathaniel Cole condemns Cullen's drinking to "wash away his wickedness." He speaks of the massacre that has been called Bleeding Kansas, a late 1850's conflict over whether Kansas would enter the Union as a slave state or free state. Cole was a follower of John Brown, who opposed the idea of Kansas being a slave state. Brown's supporters planned to kill anyone who owned slaves. Cole admits that he and Cullen were like-minded when it came to slaves, but each had different causes. The next morning, a shipment of gunpowder, which is used to loosen rocky ground, explodes on a rail car. Cullen and Lily pitch in to help the wounded, while the rest of Hell On Wheels attempt to clean up the damage. Once the situation looks under control, Cullen gives orders for the railroad builders to get back to the business at hand. Quotes Bohannon: You have any idea what they took from me? Elam: They ain't take nothing from you that ain't been took from me. Production Cast Staring #Anson Mount as Cullen Bohannon #Colm Meaney as Thomas Durant #Common as Elam Ferguson #Dominique McElligott as Lily Bell #Tom Noonan as Reverend Nathaniel Cole #Eddie Spears as Joseph Black Moon #Ben Esler as Sean McGinnes #Phil Burke as Mickey McGinnes Guest starring #Duncan Ollerenshaw as Gregory Toole #Christopher Heyerdahl as Thor Gundersen #Ian Tracey as Bolan #Diego Diablo Del Mar as Dix #Dohn Norwood as Psalms #Robin McLeavy as Eva Also starring #Andrew Moodie as Henri #Dustin MacDougall as Laborer #April Telek as Nell #Shae Keebler as Young Prostitute #David Lereaney as Telegraph Operator #Justin Michael Carriere as Sentry #Ian Kilburn as Frank Harper Crew Opening credits #Joe Gayton & #Tony Gayton - Creators #Gustavo Santaolalla - Theme #Kevin Kiner - Score #Todd Desrosiers - Editor #John Blackie - Production Designer #Marvin V. Rush - Director of Photography #Mark Richard - Consulting Producer #Paul Kurta - Co-Executive Producer #David Von Ancken - Executive Producer #Jeremy Gold - Executive Producer #John Shiban - Executive Producer #Tony Gayton - Executive Producer #Joe Gayton - Executive Producer #Chad Oakes - Episodic Producer #Michael Frislev - Episodic Producer #Jami O'Brien - Writer #Alex Zakrzewski - Director Closing credits #Scott Schofield - Associate Producer #Jami O'Brien - Executive Story Editor #Bruce Marshall Romans - Staff Writer #Linda Rogers Ambury - Unit Production Manager #Philip Chipera - First Assistant Director (AD) #Lorie Gibson - Second AD #Cathy Sandrich Gelfond & #Amanda Mackey - Casting #Cami Patton - Additional US Casting #Jennifer Lare - Additional US Casting #Jackie Lind, CSA - Canadian Casting #Alyson Lockwood - Extras Casting Notes *The title of the episode refers to a French song or chant (sung in the episode by Henri (Andrew Moodie) with the following lyrics and translation: "Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, Jamais je ne t'oublierai." (I have loved you for so long, I will never forget you.) Featured Music *"Scarlet Town" by Gillian Welch. Reception Critical reception Reviews for this episode were positive. TV Fanatic's Sean McKenna thinks the series' characters are finally taking shape. "If you haven't been watching yet, it's time to stamp your ticket because Hell On Wheels is settling itself in as another of AMC's great dramas."McKenna, Sean (November 27,2011). Hell on Wheels Review: Hunting for Harper. tvfanatic.com. IGN's Seth Amitin rated the episode as 7.5/10, saying the overall series still needs direction or "a story that leads its characters into something ... There's just too much going on, without enough focus."Amitin, Seth (November 27,2011). Hell on Wheels: "Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai" Review. IGN.com. Viewership The fourth episode was seen by 3.28 million viewers, and received a 1.2 rating among the 18-49 age group.Seidman, Robert (November 29, 2011). Sunday Cable Ratings: 'The Walking Dead' Goes Out on Top + Kardashians, 'Housewives' 'Soul Train Awards,' 'Hell On Wheels,' 'Boardwalk Empire,' 'Homeland,' 'Dexter' & More. TV by the Numbers. References External links *Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai at Wikipedia * TV.com: Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai * TV Guide Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai * Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai at IMDb * Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai at AMC Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes